Talk:Fake Eggs
Can the XD egg actually hatch? I saw it has a crack, so... -- 16:51, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't actually know although my secret sources say something will indeed happen with these eggs. Bluesonic1 00:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) They do, they just hatch back into themselves. - [[User Talk:Minecraft246|'Minecraft' ]] 18:34, September 23, 2012 (UTC) The Frozen Stone Egg Should this be entered into the page somewhere? - [[User Talk:Minecraft246|'Minecraft' ]] 13:32, September 22, 2012 (UTC) * Hey there Minecraft, in some way you could see it as a fake egg since pygmies are known for only breeding with other pygmies, but as the "Fake Eggs" page says the description of a "fake egg" is "This egg does not actually exist.". The frozen stone egg on the other hand has the normal description of a common stone egg. Plus this page lists eggs wich can't normally be found on DC and for stone eggs...they are known to really exist on DC. It's more the lineage that's fake than the egg itself, despite it being a real frozen egg. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 12:34, September 24, 2012 (UTC) * So that's a no? Becaause it does have other fake bits, you can't really name an egg. You can't freeze one either, unless it's a leetle tree.- [[User Talk:Minecraft246|'Minecraft' ]] 13:01, September 24, 2012 (UTC) * Hmm, so would you then consider the two leetle trees which have names (and lets not forget to mention that one of them even has a lineage) as fakes too? ( Cookco Khoo, Kilaicious ) Sure we as normal users can't name or freeze eggs, but TJ can and since he can, he'd done a lot of weird funny things in this game ... creating fake eggs, naming trees, making up hidden pages and even going as far as creating a frozen stone egg with an impossible parentage. Plus I didn't said "NO" to this whole thing ;). I can in fact understand what you mean, I'm just trying to sort out if this fake egg should be considered as a fake like the "XD" and "<3" eggs of which really only these two exist (going by their graphic and description) *sigh* Maybe I shouldn't have erased the last secentence I had written in my first answer, where I asked "to give me a little bit of time to think about this topic ond how to solve it". But I'll do it now ;) ... I'd ask you to give me a little bit of time to think about this whole thing, would that be ok with you? greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 13:48, September 24, 2012 (UTC) * Yes. - [[User Talk:Minecraft246|'Minecraft' ]] 14:24, September 24, 2012 (UTC) * P.S. And no, I wasn't calling the leetle trees fake. The only other thing I think is fake is the leetle stack of pancakes. And then, it isn't an egg... - [[User Talk:Minecraft246|'Minecraft' ]] 15:07, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Need more sprites! needed needed :/ Look at the boxes of sprites - we need a lot more egg images. When you see a crack on on one of the eggs, SAVE TTHAT IMAGE AND UPLOAD IT IMMEDIATELY. - [[User Talk:Minecraft246|'Minecraft' ]] 13:06, September 24, 2012 (UTC) *''WRITING LIKE THIS (CAPS) = considered as screaming/yelling = not a very polite way to ask for help. ;)'' But since I've seen that you added this table I've got the "XD" and "<3" view pages open in my browser. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 13:50, September 24, 2012 (UTC)